


Five Kisses

by Niatrib



Series: Three rooms [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five steps forward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story set in an AU which follows the relationship between the Doctor and Jack Harkness. There are some spoilers for Doomsday.

The first kiss and Jack was not counting that kiss before the Daleks attacked was a surprise to both parties, Jack had been back on the ship for almost two weeks and both men were happily working in the control room on the Tardis’ innards, both had been so engrossed in what they were doing that it was late before Jack realised it and getting to his feet with a yawn he stretched out the kinks being bent over for hours caused. It was only when he looked at the Doctor that he realised the other man was staring at him, he had seen that look aimed at him enough times in the past to know what it meant and with a cocky grin he stepped forward and kissed the Doctor.

As before the Doctor did not kiss him back, but when Jack pulled back the Doctor was smiling and his hands were holding Jack’s hips. For some reason Jack found himself blushing and he pulled back.

“I’m going to go get some food, you want anything?” Jack asked as he headed for a passageway.

“No.” The Doctor said not taking his eyes off Jack as long as he was in view.

 

The second kiss was much better, the Doctor had taken a break from saving the universe and taken Jack to Planet Disney in the 24th century, the planet had been destroyed by the time Jack had been alive and he’d never been there. Other than the sheer amount of pink stuff everywhere both men enjoyed themselves, the psychic paper allowed them to jump queues and they spent the day trying out the most exciting rides on the planet. As the day wound to a stop they paused in the gigantic gift store where the Doctor bought Jack a cuddly purple dragon.

They walked back to the Tardis arm in arm the dragon’s head poking out the top of the bag, no-one even seemed to have thought the Tardis strange and when they entered Jack put his bags down and turned to face the Doctor.

“Thank you, I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun.” Jack said seriously a smile on his face.

“We needed a day to relax.” The Doctor said eyes on Jack’s face.

This time it was the Doctor who kissed Jack pressing the man back into the curved wall of the Tardis. Jack groaned at the feeling of the slimmer man pressing him into the wall, the Doctor flicked his tongue against Jack’s lips making the man gasp and allow the Doctor to slip his tongue inside. Not one to remain idle Jack slid his hands down the Doctors back and pulled him closer, he could feel the Doctor was half hard and knew the Doctor could tell the same about him.

“Sleep well.” The Doctor said pulling back suddenly and walked off leaving Jack leaning against the wall panting and trying to work out what exactly had happened and when he lost control of whatever was happening between them.

The Third time was a month later, Jack had tried to get the Doctor to talk but the man was being uncharacteristically quiet, it had taken Jack almost getting eaten for the Doctor to open up again. The Tardis had managed to land in the wrong place – again – and Jack found himself helping the Doctor protect a small community from a beast. He’d been left with the women and the children while the Doctor and the men were hunting only for the thing to evade them and come for the easy target. Jack had been knocked flying and badly winded only to sit up with the thing in front of him eyeing him like a meal, the thing had got close enough for him to smell its breath when a voice rang out distracting the things attention and allowing Jack to stagger to his feet, a few minutes later it was all over, the thing was dead killed by a member of the community.

The feast the community had thrown in their honour had been fun, as had the panicked looks the Doctor had thrown his way every so often when one of the young women had taken to hitting on him. Eventually the night had ended and the two men had walked back to the Tardis. The Doctor had walked back to Jack’s room and stood just inside the doorway seeing the changes made to the room, pictures of the pair of them when they had been on Planet Disney were displayed on one wall and the purple dragon was on Jack’s bed.

“I almost lost you today.” The Doctor said watching as Jack took off his boots.

“But you didn’t, I said once that I wouldn’t doubt you, that hasn’t changed, I knew you’d show up and save me.” Jack said shoving the boots under his bed and shifting the dragon onto a small table by his bed.

“After everything you really don’t doubt me?” The Doctor said

“Never.” Jack promised. “Now unlike you I need my sleep, so unless you want to stay can you leave?”

“Goodnight Jack.” The Doctor said brushing a kiss across Jack’s lips and leaving, Jack could hear him whistle

The fourth time Jack had woken to find the Tardis quiet, pulling on jeans he padded along the corridor to find the Doctor not there and no sign of him. Hurrying back to his room he grabbed a jumper and stamped into a pair of boots before leaving the Tardis. Stopping outside he knew where the Doctor had gone and headed towards and familiar block of flats. The Doctor was just standing there staring at the door of the flat where Jackie and Rose Tyler had once lived.

“It’s been a year.” The Doctor almost whispered as Jack stood beside him.

“I know.” Jack said hand finding and holding the Doctors. They stood there for almost an hour, until seeing the sun start to lighten the sky the Doctor shook himself and headed back to the Tardis.

 

“If you want to talk I’m here.” Jack said as he left the time lord to his own thoughts for the day, he did not see the Time lord for the rest of the day spending it on his own in the well equipped gym or working on trying to modify his gun to an alternate power source. That evening he was finishing a bowl of ice-cream when the Doctor walked in.

“Thank you.” The Doctor said kissing Jack chastely and leaving as quickly as he’d appeared. Jack stared after him for a minute before realising that he was dripping ice-cream onto his jeans which prompted a scramble to get everything away and his jeans off before the cold seeped through and came into contact with anything important.

A week had passed since the Doctors trip to London and he had remained very quiet all the time, Jack had tried to ease his mood by flirting whenever they were together but the Doctor didn’t even smile. Jack was just about asleep when he heard the door open and then the bed dip as the Doctor sat down.

“You won’t leave me?” The Doctor asked, his voice sounding lost.

“I like it here, I like more than like you why would I leave?” Jack asked

“Everyone leaves me.”

“I won’t.” Jack promised. The Doctor didn’t say anything or move for some minutes then getting to his feet he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed with Jack.

The fifth kiss was gentle and not designed to arouse, curled around the Doctor letting the twin heartbeats lull him to sleep Jack was sure he heard the Doctor say something else but to content to care he fell asleep.

Looking at the man in his arms the Doctor sighed, he wasn’t alone anymore but Jack had obviously not heard what he said.

“I love you my Jack and I will not let anything happen to you.” The Doctor said again to the empty room and then closing his eyes he fell asleep.


End file.
